Hardwon Surefoot
Hardwon Surefoot '''(given name: '''Elias Stormborn II) is a human fighter played by Jake Hurwitz. Hardwon was raised by dwarves in the Irondeep dwarphanage. His dwarven upbringing explains his faith in Moradin, the dwarven god. Hardwon in renowned at home for having dug further into Irondeep Mountain than any dwarf or man before him. The strength required for this mining ability is visibly evident, and can be seen in his mighty beard and sturdy calves. As a result of a difficult break up, Hardwon left his homeland to flee his ex-girlfriend. He never met his parents, so he had no familial attachments to hold him back. Although he was well recognized for his strength and greatness at home, his popularity doesn't seem to extend outside of the mountains. Heroics Hardwon has always been a prideful man. In our earliest encounter with the man, we saw him pour two tankards of ale at the feet of a man foolish enough to underestimate him. Indeed, he commonly goes face to face with powerful foes, dueling fiercely with words and muscles alike. His first great moment in battle was in the swamp near Moonstone. With his teammates both unconscious, Hardwon finally remembered to use his class skills and braved opportunity attacks from countless foes to reach and heal his companions. Together, the trio was able to overcome the mass of lizardfolk, interrupt a dark ritual in the Sunken Keep, and rescue three Green Teens. A day later, Hardwon fought mano-a-mano against the Bullywug King, who had gone to recapture the trio of young Green Teens so recently saved by the Band of Boobs. He would have been slain after falling unconscious, but the Green Teen Erlin revived him with the courageous cry, "Touch hands!" His health restored, Hardwon was able to overcome the Bullywug King and recover the late king's cursed sword. Upon returning to Moonstone, Hardwon was recruited by the self-serving Cracked Tooth Clan barbarians. He was told to kneel in front of their leader, Garesh, and began to bend down, only to suddenly swing his knee upward, catching the barbarian in the face. Later in the battle, the two strong men, known colloquially as the 'Brothers of the Calf,' traded blows in the rain while both shouting, "Watch this!" Finally, Garesh could watch no more. Hardwon's powerful and audacious style traveled with him into Ezry, where he mocked and defeated enemies One-Eyed Ryan, a gnoll, Reeva, Skullis, Professor Duttle, Captain Oswald, and Gunkbog. He was forced to fight in the underground ring below the Bone and Barrel Tavern, where he faced off against Skullis. When he and the Band of Boobs fought the Ghost in the Watchtower in the Galaderon Glades, he seized upon her dreams of royalty, insulting her by tossing her a gold coin, pissing on the ground, and by tossing verbal barbs such as, "Is there a princess? Where's the princess?" and "I see the tag on your dress, it says 'Talbots.'" Powers and Abilities Racial Abilities As a human, Hardwon gets no special abilities. Class Abilities * Fighting Style: Great Weapon Fighting. ''When Hardwon attacks with a two-handed melee weapon, if he rolls a 1 or 2 on the damage die, he can reroll the die and must use that new result. * ''Second Wind. Hardwon can use a bonus action to regain 1d10 + 8 (fighter level) hitpoints once per short rest. * Action Surge. On his turn, Hardwon can take one additional action, plus one optional bonus action. * ''Martial Archetype: Champion. ''Hardwon, in short, is hella strong. ** ''Improved Critical. ''Attacks score a critical hit on a 19 or a 20. ** ''Remarkable Athlete. ''Hardwon can add half of his proficiency bonus to any STR, DEX, or CON check that doesn't already use proficiency. Also, he can jump really far. * ''Extra Attack. ''Hardwon can attack twice on his turn. Spells Hardwon has no spells, but he does not need spells. Items Hardwon carries his mysterious father's greataxe, which he eventually named Gemma. While in Ezry, Hardwon asked Professor Duttle to transfer the benefits, but not the curse, from a very evil sword into his axe, making it a truly powerful magic weapon (the axe now grants +1 to his attack and damage rolls and extra d12 roll on his critical hits.) Hardwon also carries throwing axes, which he has occasionally used like ice axes for climbing, and is known to utilize the drug R. Cane for an additional combat boost. After entering the fighting pits of Ezry and betting all his gold upon himself, Hardwon was able to purchase a breast plate and a wood block, which he finally played in public for the first time during the Trial by Combat to inspire Beverly. In Episode 21, Hardwon acquired a pirate hat of +1 Charisma. He found it in a secret cubby in the Captain's Quarters of his father's airship, the S.S. Stormborn. In Episode 40, he gave the hat to Jaina Bronzebeard as she left to take the S.S. Stormborn to Jolene and ask for a Reincarnation spell for Gemma. Hardwon's Quest Hardwon is not a dwarf. Individuals who aren't dwarven are very rarely seen in Irondeep, casting his lineage in mystery and significance. After encountering the oracle-god known as The Watchman, Hardwon chose to ask: "Who are my parents?" The Watchman replied, "Your parents are Lydia Stormborn and Elias Stormborn." Upon finding out that Galad Rosell killed his father, Hardwon decides that he wants revenge. He beheads Galad after defeating him in combat, even though Galad tells him that his mother will be banished from the earth as she has not fufilled her quest (and offers to suck his dick in exchange for sparing his life). Hardwon then determines that he will go speak to the god Kord himself and ask for peace for his mother, declining the dick-sucking offer. Quotes * "Watch this!" * "Oppa Aladdin style!" * "These are the quads you wish you had! This is the core you can't contain!" * "I'll talk to the god myself." Trivia * Very attracted to women with strong beards. In Hardwon's eyes, this is the only physical feature Moonshine Cybin lacks. * Is 6'6" of calf and quads. * Self proclaimed good climber - isn't actually a good climber. * Enjoys eating sliders. * Is a virgin, but claims it's in the sense that he has never loved anyone he's had sex with. (This is a lie.) Category:Player Characters Category:Humans Category:The Band of Boobs